EVRACHA
by maartje87
Summary: Wat als tara aan de liefde van willow gaat twijfelen?


E.V.R.A.C.H.A

Het moest allemaal perfect zijn. Willow had er dagen over nagedacht. Maar nu was het eindelijk zover. Tara was even naar de magic box om Anya te helpen. Hopelijk kon de ex-demon dit keer wel haar mond houden. Tara moest totaal verrast zijn. Buffy en Dawn hadden geholpen om de tafel perfect te dekken, overal rozenblaadjes te verspreiden en kaarsen aan te steken. Nu waren ze samen naar de bios en zouden daarna patrouille doen. Buffy nam Dawn niet vaak mee, maar omdat het de laatste weken rustig was geweest mocht Dawn, tot haar grote plezier, mee. De hele kamer zag er super romantisch uit, toch miste het iets. Willow dacht even na en sprak toen een paar Latijnse woorden. De kaarsen begonnen te zweven en de atmosfeer werd wat sensueler. Willow was uiterst tevreden. Op dat moment ging de voordeur open. Willow checkte snel haar kleren in de spiegel. Ze droeg een zwarte leren broek, die Tara zo sexy vond, met daarboven een witte blouse. De bovenste twee knoopjes waren open. Willow aarzelde maar maakte snel het derde knoopje ook los.

Tara kwam binnen en keek verbaasd in het rond. Overal rozenblaadjes, het rook heerlijk. Toen zag ze de zwevende kaarsen, Willow. Eigenlijk zou Tara boos moeten worden dat Willow voor de zoveelste keer onnodig magie had gebruikt, maar het warme gevoel in haar buik drukte die gedachte hard weg. Toen zag ze Willow. Ze zag er prachtig uit. Ze droeg haar zwarte leren broek, die haar sexy benen mooi uit deed komen, met daarboven een sexy witte blouse. Tara slikte even. Willow had 3 knoopjes open. Tara staarde naar de blote huid eronder. De opening liet duidelijk zien dat Willow geen bh droeg. Het warme gevoel in Tara's buik begon langzaam om laag te zakken. 'W… Willow, het is p..prachtig.' Stotterde ze. Willow glimlachte. Tara stotterde alleen als ze verlegen of opgewonden was. Verlegen was ze alleen bij vreemde. 'Verrassing' fluisterde Willow schor.

Willow leidde haar vriendin naar de tafel. Ze had zelf gekookt. Spaghetti, Tara's lievelingseten. Tara glimlachte en Willow voelde haar benen week worden. Ze staarde naar Tara. Ze droeg een witte rok, tot net over haar knieën. Ze had de mooiste benen, die Tara. De mooiste, zachtste en krachtigste benen! Op haar rok droeg ze een roze bloesje die haar prachtige hals sexy uit deed komen. Haar blonde haren vielen over haar slanke schouders. Tara keek Willow diep aan maar liet toen haar ogen beschaamd zakken. Willow fronste verbaasd haar wenkbrauwen. 'Tara? Schatje?' Ze pakte de slanke hand van haar vriendin vast. 'I… ik zie er n…niet uit Willow!' Weer fronste Willow haar wenkbrauwen. 'Ben je gek? Je ziet er prachtig uit!' Ze drukte een zoen op Tara's mond als bewijs. Deze twijfelde even maar beantwoorde ten slotte een beetje aarzelend.

Van eten zou er iet vee terecht komen. De onzekere kus van Tara eindigde in een innige zoen. Net als hun tongen zich in elkaar verstrengelde, zo ook de lichamen van Willow en Tara. Ze vonden zich langzaam een weg naar boven. Tara gooide de deur van hun slaapkamer dicht en draaide zich langzaam om naar Willow. Deze was op de rand van het bed gezakt en hapte naar adem terwijl ze naar Tara staarde. Tara begon met het losmaken van de knoopjes van haar bloes en liep langzaam op Willow af. Ze liet haar bloes open hangen en sloeg haar armen om Willow's nek. Ze liet zich zakken op Willow's knieën. Het tweetal begon weer innig te zoen terwijl Willow's handen zich langzaam een weg naar Tara's borsten vonden. Tara slaakte een zucht van genot. Wat hield ze toch van Willow. Willow, haar lieve kleine heksje.

Tara werd wakker van een vreemd geluid. Ze luisterde in het donker, maar kon het niet plaatsen. Ze sprak snel een beschermingsspreuk en riep de Godin aan. Ze voelde angst opkomen en twijfelde even of ze Willow wakker moest maken. Ze keek naar haar vriendin. Willow lag te slapen als een engel en Tara voelde een genegenheid die haar overspoelde. Ze zou Willow niet storen voor zo'n stom gevoel. Plotseling bewoog er iets in de hoek van de kamer. Tara schoot overeind. Ze sprak krachtig het woord 'luce' uit en schoot een lichtbol op de hoek af. Op dat moment leek de rest van de wereld te verdwijnen. In de hoek stond een prachtige vrouw met lange blonden haren en een wit gewaad. Tara hapte naar adem bij de aanblik van deze machtige heks. 'Mama?' Tara's stem was schor en droog. 'Tara liefje. Je moet me helpen… Tara…' Haar moeders prachtige stem veranderde in geschreeuw terwijl vlammen uit de grond zich om haar benen sloegen. 'Mama!'

'Mama!' Tara schoot overeind. 'Mama!' Willow schrok wakker en keek haar verbaasd aan. 'Tara?' Haar vriendin begon te snikken. Langzaam vertelde ze Willow over haar droom. Het was zo realistisch. Willow sloeg haar armen om het blote lijf van Tara. 'Schatje, het komt allemaal goed! Het was maar een droom.' Tara knikte, hoewel ze niet zeker was. Ze gaf Willow een zoen die hem hevig beantwoorde. 'Ik ben hier om je te beschermen Tara.' Tara trok haar wenkbrauwen op. Meteen bedacht Willow dat Tara moest denken dat ze vond dat Tara niet voor zichzelf kon zorgen. 'Niet dat je jezelf niet kan verdedigen of zo, ik bedoel, ik ben hier om je te steunen. Daarom zal je niets slechts overkomen.' Tara glimlachte. 'Willow…' Maar de roodharige ratelde maar door. 'Niet dat je iets slecht zou overkomen maar ik bedoel stel dat iets slechts je zou over komen…' Tara probeerde nog eens te onderbreken, tevergeefs. 'En je zou het zelf niet aan kunnen aan kunnen dan ben ik in de buurt om te helpen. Niet dat ik denk dat ik sterker ben of dat jij het kwaad niet aankan maar theoretisch gezien bestaat de mogelijkheid…' Tara die genoeg had van Willow's ratelende uitleg drukte een zoen op haar mond. Willow, die nu eindelijk was, keek haar verlegen aan. 'Het is goed Willow, ik begrijp wat je bedoelt.'

Tara zoende de platte buik van Willow. Langzaam ging ze omlaag en Willow kreunde van genot. 'Tara?' Haar stem klonk zacht. Tara hief haar hoofd op en keek Willow verbaasd aan. Willow slikte even. 'Ik… ik hou van je Tara!' Ze gleed met haar handen over Tara's rug. Tara keek op haar beurt Willow liefdevol aan. Op dat moment hoorde ze een vreselijk gekrijs in haar hoofd. 'Tara help me!' Voor Tara wist wat er gebeurde werd ze van het bed geslingerd. Haar lichaam werd hard tegen de muur geduwd door een onzichtbare kracht. Haar handen boven het hoofd. Door de kracht stootte Tara haar hoofd. Het laatste wat ze zag voor ze wegzonk in een zwarte zee waren de geschrokken ogen van Willow.

Willow schoot verbaast overeind. 'Tara!' Ze schreeuwde geschrokken toen ze haar vriendin tegen de muur zag vliegen. Tara zakte bewusteloos op de grond. Willow vloog naar het meisje toe. 'Tara? Alsjeblieft antwoord me Tara!'

Tara werd wakker in een donkere ruimte. Ze greep naar haar hoofd, die pijnlijk begon te steken. 'Willow?' Haar stem klonk vreemd en haar vriendin was nergens te zien. Tara zag dat er bloed aan haar vingers kleefde. Ze kreunde. Opeens stond haar moeder voor haar. 'Sta op!' De stem klonk kil en hard. Tara stond traag op. 'Mama? Waar zijn we? Waar ben ik?' De vrouw begon te lachen. Een scherpe gemene lach, die Tara deed huiveren. Langzaam deinsde Tara achteruit. 'Ik ben je moeder niet! Heks!' Ik ben Evracha! Demon van angsten. Ik lok heksen als jou naar mijn wereld, door hun angsten aan te wakkeren. Je was zo bang voor het lot van je zielige moedertje!' Weer begon de demon te lachen. Hard en hol. Het lichaam van Tara's moeder veranderende in een slangachtig wezen. Grote doorzichtige tanden als holle buizen staken uit zijn mond. Een lange gesplitste tong gleed over zijn lippen. Tara huiverde nog een keer. Ze wenste dat Willow bij haar was.

Willow streek zacht langs Tara's gezicht. Bloed.Ze huiverde. 'Tara? Meisje?' Plotseling werden er letters zichtbaar op Tara's buik 'E.V.R.A.C.H.A.!' Willow las de naam met huiver. Dit kon niet waar zijn, niet haar Tara. Willow kende deze demon. Gelukkig wist ze ook de spreuk die ze nodig had om Tara te bevrijden. De ingrediënten die ze nodig had bevonden zich in haar hart. Ze moest snel zijn.

Tara rilde. 'Waarom mij?' De demon keek haar grijnzend aan, wat een onprettig gezicht was door de lange scherpe tanden. Een enge grijns die Tara deed verkillen tot op het bot. 'Omdat je niemand in vertrouwen nam. Je vertelde Willow van je droom maar niet van je angst. Je liet haar liever slapen dan dat je haar om hulp zou vragen. Je gelooft niet dat Willow van je houd.' Tara keek de demon vol afschuw aan. 'Willow houd van mij!'

Willow trok een cirkel om haar en Tara heen. Ze sprak Latijnse worden en er verschenen verschillende Runen in de lucht. Willow was in een diepe trance.

'Als je zogenaamde vriendinnetje zoveel van je houdt waarom ben je hier dan nog?' Tara keek Evracha niet begrijpend aan. 'Zo'n sterke heks als Willow zou toch moeten weten dat alleen echte liefde jou kan bevrijden?' Tara slikte. Willow kon haar bevrijden, waarom was ze hier nog? 'Ze zal het wel geprobeerd hebben hoor,' Ging de demon treiterend verder. 'Maar ze zou tot de ontdekking zijn gekomen dat haar liefde voor jou niet echt was!' De demon spuugde de woorden uit en wilde zijn tanden in de malse nek van Tara zetten. Maar op hetzelfde moment begon Tara te vervagen. 'Nee… Blijf hier… Tara!' De demon veranderde in de smekende moeder. Toen hij zag dat het niet hielp werd hij woedend. Zijn boosaardige geschreeuw was het laatste wat Tara hoorde.

'Laat haar zien dat ik voor altijd van haar zal houden!' Willow sprak de laatste zinnen van haar spreuk uit de grond van haar hart. Tara opende langzaam haar ogen. De letters op haar buik waren verdwenen. 'W…Willow… Je h…houdt van me!' Haar stem was zacht maar zeker. Willow knikte als een bevestiging. 'Daaraan mag je nooit meer twijfelen Tara!' Tara keek Willow vragend aan. 'Evracha valt alleen mensen aan die denken dat niemand om hen kan geven. Althans niet echt. Ik hou van je Tara, met heel mijn hart!' Tara snikte. I…Ik weet het W…Willow.' Ze wilde haar een kus geven, maar Willow stond op. 'Kom, we moeten iemand naar die hoofdwond laten kijken.

Als het duo terug komt uit het ziekenhuis, zijn ze alle twee stil. Ze lopen naar de slaapkamer zonder iets te zeggen. 'Ben ik slecht voor je geweest? Omdat je aan mijn liefde twijfelt?' Willow's woorden komen plots en hard uit haar mond. Tara zoent Willow. 'Nooit! Ik ben slecht geweest voor jou. Ik zal nooit aan onze liefde twijfelen, nooit!' Willow zuchtte. 'Nooit meer.' Tara begon te snikken. 'Kan je me het ooit vergeven Willow?' Tranen rolde over haar gezicht en Willow smolt. Ze kreeg een idee. 'Als je twijfelt aan onze liefde, dan zal ik je laten zien dat ik om je geef! Dat ik van je houd!' Tara wilde tegensputteren maar werd op haar rug op het bed geduwd door Willow. Toen Willow met haar mond langs haar buik omlaag ging, besloot Tara toe te laten dat Willow haar liet zien dat ze om haar gaf.

Maartje Cooijman

Loneliness is found within true love!


End file.
